


The Majishans

by spoopycanada



Category: The Majishans - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Fighting, M/M, Magic, Manga, The Majishans, Wizards, majishan, majishans, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopycanada/pseuds/spoopycanada
Summary: There was once a high school boy who craved adventure or at least something interesting in his life. Much like the rest of us. But what is he to do when what he wishes for comes true, in a life-threatening, exhilarant way? Will this boy finally be content or will he be stuck in a figurative pit of despair and pain? There's only one way to find out for sure and Mascaemia and it's people isn't something you'd want miss out on reading about.





	The Majishans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this story! I am working on this as quickly as possible so please bear with me!

There was a boy who was tired of his life. He was growing bored of the generic repeating events that took place and was literally done with how things were going for him in life; he wanted to escape it all. Then again who doesn’t want to? This boy- rather, teen- had a very problematic life. It didn’t help that the world he lived in was problematic itself. Yet no matter how bad things got, he never showed it. If it was something his family did that caused him dismay then he wouldn’t show that anything was wrong while he was at school. If it was drama at school then he wouldn’t show it at home.

It was a very sunny day in Karatsu, Japan. Everything was tranquil and at ease. On this said day, there was something about to happen in a certain school. This school, of which you don’t need to know it’s name, had a certain boy. During his lunch break, Ito Masayoshi had been seemingly bored. He ran his hands through wavy brown hair as he let out a sigh. He had just finished tying his shoelaces and was thinking of what to do next. He thought, while readjusting the buttons on his school uniform jacket. Right after he looked back up, he noticed something… odd. Ito had been wandering around his school’s PE field and had just now found himself lost. He didn’t know how to believe it but he just was. Lost. How else could he explain his sudden discovery of a watering well. It was the 21st century and wells were heavily outdated. Ito, the boy had been craving something out of the ordinary for so long was now intrigued. 

Ito crept closer, as if he were unsure this was real or not. It certainly was. Once he got close enough, Ito leaned against the edge of it, peering down. He didn’t see anything that unusual at first, just water.As he began to examine more, though, Ito could tell that there was something off about this well. He focused his gaze harder. Hmm. Though the water level was rather low, Ito could tell that it appeared to be glimmering. He certainly hadn’t seen this before. It looked really shiny actually, which was very peculiar considering the fact that Ito knew that this area was being shaded out by many trees. That being said, it shouldn’t be retrieving much sun. At least, not enough to make the water practically glow. 

"Hey…What's that?" Ito curiously said as he saw two figures, or what he believed to be figures, in the well's water; it looked like a silhouette of a boy and girl.

He immediately spun himself around to see if anyone was behind him, thinking it might've been someone else's reflection. But to his surprise no one was there. It was kind of foolish that he had thought that because then he would’ve seen his own reflection in the water, too. The silhouette of his hair and his Japanese-style school uniform. He turned back to the well and leaned in again. Suddenly he felt something pulling him closer to the well, before he knew it he lost his grip. Ito felt himself falling, but it wasn't his fault, it was whatever pulled him down.

For some reason he didn't feel scared. It felt calm, he could say. Then before he knew it- bam! Complete darkness. 

-

"It's the prophecy, Korin! I just know it! How else could you explain this!" A teenage girl seemed to be shouting contently somewhere nearby.

"This is very odd... Maybe..." A male's voice spoke this time. His tone rather cold and somewhat hesitant.

Ito's eyes began to flutter open. When they opened there were two people in front of him. They must've been the voices he heard. Who are they, he thought, and why are they dressed weird?

Ito didn't say anything. He was confused and wanted to wait things out before speaking. 

"Uh, hello! We're glad you're awake and we're pleased to make your acquaintance." The female bowed in respect.

Ito realized he was laying down on grass. Where's the well... Actually, where am I?

"That we are... And sorry for the maiden's rudeness to disturb your slumber...  Anyways, I am Nakamoto Korin. But please call me Korin, if you wish..." The male also bowed. He was wearing a dark green and navy blue-trimmed hanfu with black canvas kong fu shoes.

"Oh, and I'm Naoko Atsuhina Norenaga... I know that's a long name, and an ugly one at that," she muttered the last part, "But please feel free to call me Naoko or Atsuhina. Whichever you enjoy more!" She smiled. The girl was wearing brown lace up boots with ripped purple tights under them, burgundy hot pants and a burgundy zippable crop top hoodie over a purple shirt with the shoulders cut out. At this moment, Atsuhina had her hoodie zipped so Ito couldn’t see the top of the shirt or that she had freckles on her upper arms, and not just her cheeks and nose area.

"O-Okay..." Ito sat up and scratched the back of his head. He had no idea why these two seemed to be acting so lowly to him- like they were his subordinates. And when he looked around, his school was nowhere in sight. He had no idea where he was now. “Wh-Where am I?" The puzzled teen asked. The two who had addressed themselves as Atsuhina and Korin glanced at each other then at Ito. 

"You're in Mostria! Welcome, saviour." They bowed once more. This time it was in unison.


End file.
